Robin Eubanks
Robin Eubanks (b. October 25, 1955 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is an American jazz and jazz fusion slide trombonist, the brother of guitarist Kevin Eubanks and trumpeter Duane Eubanks. Biography Robin first appeared on the jazz scene in 1980, playing with Slide Hampton, Sun Ra, and Stevie Wonder. Robin also played with the jazz drummer Art Blakey in his band, the Jazz Messengers, and performed and recorded extensively with drummer/composer Bobby Previte. He was a contributor on fellow jazz trombonist Steve Turre's 2003 release One4J: Paying Homage to J.J. Johnson. Eubanks has also released several albums as a bandleader. Currently, Robin plays with double bassist Dave Holland's quintet, newly formed septet, and big band. He teaches at New York University with other prominent jazz musicians including guitarist John Scofield and tenor saxophonist Chris Potter. He also teaches full-time at two prestigious schools of music, Oberlin Conservatory in Ohio and the New England Conservatory in Boston. Robin is the newest member to the all star group, the SFJAZZ Collective, where his band mates include Eric Harland, Mark Turner, Avishai Cohen, Miguel Zenón, Stefon Harris, Edward Simon, and Matt Penman. He is one of the pioneers of M-Base, a musical concept he pioneered with other musicians such as Steve Coleman and Greg Osby (among others). Eubanks has appeared on television numerous times, often playing with brother Kevin. Within the space of one week, Eubanks once did a week of fill-ins for Matt Finders in the The Tonight Show Band, then flew to New York to fill in for Steve Turre on Saturday Night Live. Robin appeared as a guest artist on the Northeastern State University Jazz Ensemble's 2008 album Global Citizen. Most recently, Robin was voted #1 Trombonist by Downbeat magazine. Discography Solo *Wake Up Call (Sirocco Jazz, 1997) *Karma (JMT, 1990) *Dedication (with Steve Turre) (JMT, 1989) *Different Perspectives (JMT, 1988) *EB3 Live Vol. 1 CD/DVD (RKM, 2007) Ensembles *Mental Images: Get 2 It (REM, 2001) *Mental Images: Mental Images (JMT Records, 1994) *Robin Eubanks Sextet: 4:JJ/Slide/Curtis and Al (TCB, 1998) As sideman With Joe Henderson *''Big Band'' (1996) With Dave Holland *''The Razor's Edge'' (ECM, 1987) *''Points of View'' (ECM, 1998) *''What Goes Around'' (ECM, 2002) *''Not for Nothin''' (ECM, 2001) *''Extended Play: Live at Birdland'' (ECM, 2003) *''Pathways'' (Dare2, 2010) With Elvin Jones *''The Truth: Heard Live at the Blue Note'' (Half Note, 1999) WIth Superblue *''Superblue 2'' (1989, Blue Note Records) With others *Geri Allen: Open on All Sides in the Middle (Minor Music, 1987) *Geri Allen: The Gathering (Verve, 1998) *Art Blakey & the Jazz Messengers: Live at Montreux and North Sea (Timeless, 1980) *Art Blakey & the Jazz Messengers: I Get a Kick out of Bu (Soul Note, 1988) *Kenny Drew: Follow the Spirit (Sirocco Jazz, 2000) *Andrew Hill: But Not Farewell (Blue Note, 1990) *Abdullah Ibrahim: Good News from Africa: Portrait (Enja, 1979) *Joe Jackson: Symphony No. 1 (Sony Classical, 1999) *J. J. Johnson: Brass Orchestra (PolyGram, 1996) *B.B. King: Live at the Apollo (MCA, 1990) *Mingus Big Band: Essential Mingus Big Band (Dreyfus, 1996) *Sun Ra: Other Side of the Sun (Universe, 1978) *Barbra Streisand: The Concert (Sony, 1994) *Talking Heads: Naked (Sire, 1988) *McCoy Tyner Big Band: Uptown/Downtown (Milestone, 1988) *McCoy Tyner: Incontournables (WEA, 2000) *Grover Washington Jr.: All My Tomorrows (Sony, 1994) *Sadao Watanabe: Remembrance (Verve, 1999) External links *Official site *Robin Eubanks' blog and music collection on MOG.com *Allaboutjazz Category:Trombonists